SC: Animation Edition III!
by Voltage Axe
Summary: Hiatus no more! This new fanfic proves I still have an amount of creativity and imagination left, and it still can be usable. This is the third fanfic of the new S.C: A.E. series. Read and review, constructive criticism only!


_**S.C: Animation Edition III--The Series Continues!!**_

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own the following animes, cartoons, sports leagues, sports teams, and brand names that are either trademarked or copyrighted from their owners. That includes ESPN and TSN, as ESPN belongs to ESPN Inc. and its sports networks. TSN belongs to CTVglobemedia, and ESPN Inc. as well.**

**

* * *

**

(Show starts up with a 2.5 second transition to reveal many snippets of sports events.)

**Sonny: **Tonight on Sports Centre: Animation Edition...

(A series of snippets show magazine pages and photos of Kai and Hilary.)

**Sonny: **After many months of speculation, fans of a common Beyblade pairing will be celebrating when a former Beyblader finally marries the girl he now loves!

(The next sequence of snippets shows Rushuna Tendo holding a golden trophy in her arms as most of the press take photos.)

**Kevin: **Rushuna Tendo, the senshi of smiles, has won the 2009 Skeet Shooting Nationals in Japan!

(The next snippet after that shows footage of the ACHL matches the night before.)

**Sonny: **The crackdown on fighting: is it more than enough to prevent hockey players from severe injury? We'll let our hockey analysts panel do the talking!!

**Kevin: **And, who doesn't give a (BLEEP!) about Bigfoot? I DON'T!

**Sonny: **ME TOO! All these, and a Top 10 PLUS the Ultimate S.C. are gonna be included! Get ready, folks 'cuz...

**Both Hosts: _SPORTS CENTRE: ANIMATION EDITION STARTS NOW!!_**

(S.C: A.E. theme plays as a series of snippets and highlights are seen during the playing of the theme, then as the song builds up to a strong finish the series of snippets go into succession at a fast pace then a flash revealing the S.C: A.E. title card. Another white flash reveals the two hosts sitting behind the usual glass desk with the "SportsCentre: A.E." logo on it.)

**Kevin: **Hello, and welcome to a brand new S.C: Animation Edition! I am your host Kevin Chiu...

**Sonny: **And I am your other host, Sonny Ing!

**Kevin: **Otis J. Stewart, our co-host for this show has returned from a 2-week absence. I see you are feeling good today now, Otis!

**Otis: **Sure 'am, Kevin! Well, I had to pay my respects to my most recently-deceased uncle who was meant so much to me...you do not know how important he is to me.

**Kevin: **You know, I used to have my grandmom who was so much important to me too. It's sad to have lost a loved one you know mostly, but it's kinda hard to let go after that.

**Otis: **I see.

**Sonny: **Hey guys, let's get this show going! I skipped out on breakfast, and now I'm freaking hungry.

(Sonny's stomach is audibly growling _very_ loudly.)

**Kevin and Otis: **UGH. Okay, then.

**Kevin: **Our first top story came today, as many sports news and other agencies reported a few hours ago that ex-Bladebreaker Kai Hiwatari and Hilary Tatibana are officially married making Kai her husband, and Hilary his wife.

(Footage of the events and several other photos from sports magazines are shown.)

**Kevin: **According to Sports Illustrated: A/C, it was said that in the five-page article that Kai had now the heart to finally love Hilary back and that he asked her to marry him. Without any feelings of resentment towards him, she excitedly said yes and a week later, the wedding day had started. They will be going to Japan for their honeymoon in about a few days or so.

(Cut to the hosts.)

**Kevin: **Aww, isn't that sweet? And I thought it wouldn't never happen in such a long time!

**Sonny: **Yeah, yeah, yeah...I'm still hungry. Anyway, here's the second top story! Rushuna Tendo, the well-known senshi with a beautiful and well-formed body has won the 2009 Skeet Shooting Nationals at Japan.

(Footage of the event plays.)

**Sonny: **Rushuna Tendo won the event using a shotgun specially used for skeet shooting, and scored a 93 to win the trophy in the final round. In the qualifying round however, she struggled because of her slight inexperience in handling such a firearm like this other than the fact she can shoot pretty well with pistols. Nontheless, she managed to pass through the qualifying round to make it in the final round indeed. And there, you'll see that her samurai partner Yajiro is cheering on her along with the crowd.

(Cut back to the three hosts.)

**Sonny: **That still doesn't solve my hunger problem though.

**Kevin: **Alright, alright then. During the commercial breaks you can have those McDonald's burgers and Krispy-Kreme donuts that are catered at the lounging room.

**Sonny: **WOO-HOO!!!

**Kevin: **And now here's out last top story before the breaks! (**Sonny: **Aww!) Recent reports showed that the commissioner of the ACHL--the most notable hockey league to ever exist for about 92 years (currently), was willing to make a decision to stop hockey players from instigating each other. However, almost all of the hockey fan population and other ACHL officials say that taking the fighting out of the hockey isn't a good decision, and will make hockey less fun. To discuss on that, we join with our S.C: A.E. hockey analysts panel with Victor, Kelvin, and Derek!

**Victor: **Hey, Kevin! Well, here's this latest controversy now--should the ACHL stop fights like any other supporter should, or should the others oppose the decision? I say that the ACHL shouldn't do such a decision to remove instigation and fighting during hockey games, because these brawls we knew have kept hockey fans out of their seats and cheer for their favourite players. Kelvin, what is your say on it?

**Kelvin:** Well, I'd say you're wrong on that one because even though these big hockey players fight against each other to entertain fans of different teams, serious injuries will always be involved. You remember that one time during that match-up between the Dimmsdale Losers and the Springfield Pigs, right? Well, one player from the Pigs suffered a severe concussion that nearly took his life, and another from the Losers had broken ribs. Look, I'm a fan of the ACHL sports league but I do not want to see a hockey player die from a massive injury sustained during a brawl with another player! It just doesn't seem right!

**Derek: **I gotta be honest, I am very neutral on this one. Although I don't support violent fights in these hockey games, I still get to see the hockey matches with or without brawls. It's still hockey, so get over it!

**Victor: **Well, it looks like we've made our points here. I am the one that supports the decision not to ban fights, Kelvin's the one who opposes fighting in hockey, and Derek...well, he's all neutral on that one. To sum it all up, we're all deadlocked on this whole argument. That is the hockey analysts panel, back to you Kev and Son.

**Kevin: **And now, according to a public opinion poll (by telephone) conducted by the scientific analysts at the S.C: A.E., 70 percent of the public said NO on banning fights, 20 percent said YES on banning fights, and the rest 10 percent of the public says that Kelvin is an asshole.

**Sonny: **Hey, wait a minute! Is that word allowed to be spoken on LIVE broadcast??

**Kevin: **Well, who am I? The FCC??

**Sonny: **Okay, folks we'll be right back after these messages! Stay tuned.

**S.C: A.E. Announcer: **This S.C: A.E. has been brought to you by, Allstate Insurance. "You're in BAD hands with Allstate!"

* * *

(Ten 2-minute commercials and two 15-second ads play.)

* * *

**S.C: A.E. Announcer: **This episode has been brought to you by, Avis rent-a-car! "We try weaker."

**Sonny: **Maaaaaannn, that was a good meal! Really filled me up!

**Kevin: **You chubby mother-(BLEEP!)er! You better not skip out on breakfast again, or else I'll give you a painful breakfast you'll NEVER forget!!

**Otis: **Um, Kevin we're back from the breaks.

**Kevin: **Oh, sorry! (glances at Sonny like mad) So, where were we? Ah yes! Here's now the sportsFAIL segment with your co-host Otis J. Stewart.

**Otis: **Hey, guys welcome to the sportsFAIL segment. Our sportsFAIL video of the day, is athlete Uzumaki Naruto making some hot ramen as he comes down the stairs. Now, I gotta warn you; there will be strong language in this clip, so if you have your kids around then cover their eyes and ears! ROLL IT!

(Clip plays.)

**Naruto: **(coming down the stairs) F**K!!! F**K F**K F**K F**K F**K F**K, OH!--(bashes his head on a chandelier)

(Naruto runs back up the stairs holding his head.)

**Naruto: **...FFF**********************KKKKKKK!1!!!1

(Clip ends.)

**Otis: **...You may now uncover their eyes and ears, this clip has now ended. Well, that's your sportsFAIL segment! Sonny?

**Sonny: **Thank you, Otis! And now here's your "Weather on Sports" segment with Jamie Oscar. Jamie?

**Jamie: **HEY THERE!

**Sonny: **Hello, Jamie. Tell us what's the weather gonna be like for this week's sports events?

**Jamie: **Well, Sonny if there were a lot of sports events going to happen this week then you're in tough luck! I'll be picking the most important sports events this week starting with the ACSCAR Napalm 400!

**Sonny: **Okay, what's the weather gonna be like?

**Jamie: **Since this racing event is gonna be held on Sunday, weather conditions will be fine over at Brittle Motor Speedway. It'll be sunshine and whatnot with temperatures of 12 degrees Celsius (or 54 degrees Fahrenheit). But if you do feel cold while spectating the race, go wear more warm clothing then! And now we have tonight's ACBA game featuring the San Diablo Renegades against the SEED Destiny team. San Diablo this season, has not done too well as they have won only 24 games but have lost 44 of them since this year's season had started. The SEED Destiny team isn't looking too good either, as they are a few positions behind the final playoff spot on the Anime Conference but only because of injuries. The game is hosted at San Diablo, at 7:00 PM. The weather over there? Well, for the evening it's a bit cold as it is about 2 degrees Celsius, but it feels like -4 degrees from there. So, if you're going to the game make sure you're wearing a lot of warm clothes. Really. Finally, the last important sports event is the boxing match between Barney Gumble and Drederick Tatum at Las Vegas, starting 7:30 PM. Weather over there? It's gonna be a bit warm as temps. reach about 17 degrees Celsius. Warm enough to go outside and see the match. That's the "Weather on Sports" segment, I'm Jamie Oscar.

**Kevin: **And here's the 6:45 PM Winning Word of the Day--"ECONOMY". Once again, it is "ECONOMY". If you are a registered member of the S.C: A.E. website, you could be entered in the contest by entering that word, and have a possible chance to win one of the ninety-five, 2009 Dodge Challengers (R/T Edition) sponsored by Dodge. You could also have a chance to win other great and fantastic prizes, by entering in that keyword. Stay tuned for the next episode to see what's the next Winning Word of the Day.

**Sonny: **Okay, we're going to the commercial breaks. But when we come back, there's gonna be Top Ten--followed by an Ultimate S.C., and the Highlight of the Night! Stay with us!

**S.C: A.E. Announcer: **This has been sponsored by Dodge. "Grab nothing by the horns."

* * *

(Six 30-second commercials and one 1-minute advert plays.)

* * *

**Kevin: **Welcome back! Here's the Top Ten for the evening. This time, it's the Top Ten List of Sports Leagues/Associations that Failed!

**Sonny: **To begin the Top Ten, we begin with #10. The #10 spot goes to the Xtreme Anime Cartoon League, as it features a whole lotta anime and cartoon teams going to the MAX as they do events that borrow the aspects of well-known sports leagues. It only lasted one season, as copyright infringement and other issues rose up and then the league folded.

**Kevin: **#9 happens to be the CSL (Canadian Soccer League) that existed around 1976. The league failed to attract most of the people, as almost all of the people were interested into the Summer Animation Olympics in Montreal.

**Sonny: **#8 is the Super KART Association for Professional Drivers (SKAPD). They only ran for about 10 races during the 1994 season, before they got replaced by the ultimately successful KARTsuper League. And I thought it was going to be exciting for those 10 races!

**Kevin: **But it wasn't! Here is #7, as the MLACH (Major League of Anime Cartoon Hockey) was created in 1912 by three visionaries. It lasted for about 5 years, until the ACHL was formed when one team won all those MLACH championship trophies unfairly!

**Sonny: **#6 is the NPBA (National Professional Beybladers Association), which was established around 1989. Of course, not many people nationwide have not recognized beyblading as a sport, so the league failed before it started. Kevin?

**Kevin: **We've reached the Top Five! #5 is the Gran Olympics, the Pan Am Games' look-alike. The Gran Olympics started in 1972 with 20 nations participating, but in 1973 one year after the first Gran Olympics the governing body collapsed and it was all because of the oil crisis during that year. Looks like there won't be anymore Gran Olympics now, is there?

**Sonny: **Here's #4, as the SLoB (Super League of Baseball) failed financially in the late '60s. Other than the definition of the word the acronym forms, the true reason why it failed financially is because of the mishandling of tax returns to the U.S. government.

**Kevin: **It's the Top 3, as #3 is the BattleMechs Association. Several piloting casualties combined with other major scandals and controversies had forced the association to fold after the season ended.

**Sonny: **Before, we get to #1 here's #2! It's the GH (Guitar Hero) Series that ended up failing during the 2007 season, as the GH popularity peaked from there. What can I say?

**Kevin: **And now, heeeeeeere is #1 of the Top Ten! #1 is the WASA (World Animation Soccer Association). It wasn't just a failure, it was a very unfortunate one. That's it for the Top Ten, but here comes now the Ultimate S.C. It--what?

(He listens to his Bluetooth headset.)

**Kevin: **Oh for crying out loud...sorry guys, there won't be an Ultimate S.C. for this episode. Apparently, they must've lost the compilation for the segment and they don't know where it is. Well, I guess that concludes the show for this evening. Tune in tomorrow for another brand new S.C: A.E.! For all of the sports fans who are watching this--thanks for watching!! I'm Kevin Chiu...

**Sonny: **I'm Sonny Ing...

**Otis: **...and I'm Otis J. Stewart...

**Kevin: **And we're all saying...

**All Three: **SEE YOU NEXT TIME!! BYE! (they wave at the camera)

_**END!!**_


End file.
